Luffy x Yandere Nami
by tyiinva
Summary: Do you like Yanderes? Do you like blood and gore? Do you like One Piece? Are you a LuNa fan? Well you've come to the right place. As this story has all of that! So why not click on the story and give it a try! It might or might not get your interest! So hope to see you on the other side! (Picture not mine)
1. Nami's Diary

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have been dreading to make this as I have never handled two stories successfully before. So yeah. Also please forgive me if the characters are not really how they should act, I'm not Oda. Anyways let's get Writin'!**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda not me.**

* * *

It was a "normal" day in the New World on the Thousand Sunny, or at least as normal as it gets in this fun ship filled with crazy misfits.

Franky was recharging the Coup De Burst with the barrels of Cola stored who knows where in the ship, Chopper was experimenting with his Rumble Balls, Usopp was in his little area known as the famous "Usopp Factory" working on his special ammo, Brook was playing the violin in the middle of the deck, Robin was reading books in the library, Zoro was up in the crow's nest lifting giant weights, Sanji was cooking with hearts in his eyes, Nami was washing clothes, and Luffy was doing his thing.

Luffy ran around the deck and stopped in front of Usopp. "Usopp! Let's go fishing!" He said with eagerness in his voice. Usopp glanced up at Luffy before back down on what he was working on. "Sorry Luffy, not now. Later okay?"

Luffy frowned and he made a disappointed face before he put on the face that signified that he had another idea. Luffy ran toward the mast of the ship and climbed the ladder leading toward the Crow's Nest where his First Mate resided in. He climbed up the ladder and poked his head out to see Zoro lift and drop a giant weight, sweat covering his body. Luffy extended his right arm and tapped Zoro's right shoulder. This shocked Zoro which caused him to drop his weight onto the wooden floor that surprisingly didn't crack. Zoro glared at Luffy to see him giggling and he hopped out of the hole where the ladder resided.

"What do you want Luffy?" he said annoyed and frustrated as he took the weight in his mouth and set it down before grabbing the other that he had previously dropped and set down in another place. "Do you want go fishing?" Luffy asked smiling brightly.

Zoro sat down on a bench that was placed up in the crow's nest and placed a towel over his neck before taking a gulp of water that was sitting on the bench he sat on. "No." Luffy frowned and jumped down from the Crow's Nest onto the deck.

"I'm hungry." he grumbled as he rubbed his belly. He then took in a deep breath. "SANJI! I'M HUNGRY! FEED ME MEAT!"

Sanji appeared out of the doorway, agitated. "Shut up you idiotic captain!" He then entered his kitchen again. Luffy crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Hmmm... Maybe Nami wants to go fishing with me!" He opened his eyes and ran toward Nami's room. He entered to find it empty. "Huh. She's not here." Luffy walked inside the room and looked around more. "Maybe she's hiding."

Luffy looked around the room, under the bed, on the bed, bed shelves, and finally her desk where she works on her maps. He looked under the desk before looking on it. Maps, pencils, and paper was on it. It briefly reminded him of Arlong. He clenched his fist as he remembered what Arlong did to Nami and saying that she was his "friend." He looked around the room again out of frustration before his eyes landed on something that peaked his interest. He forgot about Arlong and walked over toward the item. "What's this?"

It was a box. He picked it up and shook it to find stuff inside the box rattling. "I wonder what's inside?" Luffy opened the box to find a diary. "A book. I wonder if it has pictures of meat! Or has meat!" He said, not realizing that things aren't always what he thinks they are.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I saw a strange kid wearing a straw hat fall out of the sky as I was being chased by some pirates. Somehow he was fine but I think he ate one of those legendary devil fruits. He's really stupid, and he asked me to join his pirate crew, which I will never join one ever in my life time. So after this other pirate named Buggy was defeated by the same kid I ran into earlier, I decided to temporarily join forces with him in order to get beli for my village. Pirates are so gullible and stupid._

 _Love Nami._

"Oh! I remember that day! This was when I first met Nami and that clown idiot." Luffy said cheerfully. He flipped the page and continued reading; after taking a break as his head started to hurt.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The kid I mentioned earlier, who's name is Luffy, is not that bad of a guy. He's still a pirate but he's... Better than most. I stole his ship and treasure and got to my island. I was surprised to see that he found me. I told him to get off my island as I didn't want to see him get hurt... or killed by Arlong. He was too stubborn. Later that day, I found out that Arlong was a liar and that the villagers were going to fight him and his crew. There was nothing I could do except curse Arlong and stab that wretched symbol that was on my right shoulder with a knife. Luffy stopped me and went on to go fight Arlong. He even gave me his "treasure." Luffy..._ _He destroyed my nightmare... I'm forever grateful... I joined his crew as the navigator to possibly fulfill my dream and get a lot of money! Maybe I might get closer to him. Cross my fingers!_

 _Love Nami._

"Get closer to me? She's already my friend, so what does she mean by that?" Luffy muttered to himself in confusion. He continued reading ignoring the click of the door that lead from the deck to the room.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've been feeling sick these past couple of days. I think it's because of that stupid island with that Mr.3 guy. Vivi confronted me about it but I told her I was fine, but she didn't buy that. The crew searched for a doctor. Luffy ended up carrying me through the freezing cold toward a castle that was located on a steep mountain. Luffy was so strong and brave, he even carried another person. He was also so warm. When he brought me up toward the castle, a doctor named Doctorine told me I would've died if I arrived two days late. I'm so grateful for him again. We also got another crew member._

 _Love Nami._

"Yeah, Sanji was pretty heavy." Luffy muttered as he flipped the page and continued reading.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I hate Robin. I don't know why. I just hate her, I think she's trying to get close to Luffy and I think it's working! Luffy risked his life to save her, twice already! That's just as many times as he saved me! I mean probably he did out of the kindness of his heart but I don't think so. I can't let Robin get any closer._

 _Love Nami._

"Why does Nami hate Robin? I thought they were friends. Hm." Luffy wondered as he continued reading.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I was separated from Luffy because of that warlord! I hate him so much! I'm so sad and lonely. Just the other day I saw that Luffy's brother died. I wonder how Luffy's doing. I wish I was there. I'm studying the weather for when we get to the New World. I hope I get to reunite with Luffy soon._

 _Love Nami._

"Nami was sad. I hate it when any of my friends are sad! Next time I meet Kumi( **that's not an error)** , I'm going to kick his ass!" shouted Luffy in brief anger before continuing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I was reunited with Luffy after two long years! I thought I was going to die! And wow! He is a whole lot hotter and stronger after these past two years, and that scar on his chest makes him look tougher. I'm so jealous for the girls that was on Amazon Lily, they are so lucky! I hope one of them didn't do "anything" to Luffy."_

 _Love Nami._

"Hot? I'm actually pretty cold and what does she mean by any of the girls at Amazon Lily doing anything to me?" Luffy now even more intrigued continued onto what was the final page. A shadow loomed over Luffy, but he didn't notice.

 _I love you, Luffy! I want to be together forever with you! Anyone who talks, touch, feed, or even think about Luffy... I'm going to get rid of them so it will just be me and **my** Handsome and strong Luffy! In fact today, I'm going to make sure he's mine! I love you, Luffy! I love you, Luffy! I love you, Luffy! I love you, Luffy! I love you, Luffy..._

Luffy dropped the diary, nervous. Luffy looked around the room to find no one. Luffy was confused as to why he was nervous... Scared. All he knew was that he had to get away from the room and Nami as fast as possible. Before he could take a step, he felt hands cover his eyes. Luffy froze. "Huh."

"Guess who~!" a familiar voice that sent chills down his spine giggled.

"N-Nami. What are you- What's going-"

"You looked at my diary. You naughty little boy." Nami said in a way that sent even more chills down Luffy's spine. "I'm can't let you go now~!"

Luffy panicked and slapped Nami's hands away, before running toward the door. Just as he reached the handle of the door, he felt a hand grasp his free hand and felt something hard and cold wrap around his wrist. He then felt his energy leaving his body. "Huh, I feel really we~ ak~." Luffy let go of the handle and slumped down. He glanced at the hand that was grasped to find sea prism handcuffs cuffed around that hand. He looked at Nami who was smiling. "I told you I can't let you go. You're mine now."

Nami grabbed Luffy's other hand and cuffed that one too. "Now we should play a game." Nami held her chin in thought before her face lit up. "I know just the perfect game." Nami grabbed Luffy as he attempted to fight her and yell, but couldn't. Nami dragged him to the other end of the room. "I love you, Luffy!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed and I didn't crew up their personalities too much. Also this isn't a one-shot so yeah. I also decided that the blood and gore should be in the other chapters while this one is clean of human remains and sharp objects. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	2. Nami's first Victim

**A/N: Hey guys! So some of you who are fans of a certain straw hat that I can not give away information because that would spoil this chapter, is probably going to hate me. Just saying I like that straw hat too.**

* * *

"Finished!" shouted Usopp as he his special ammo in the little satchel/bag. Usopp got up and looked around to find Luffy no where to be seen. It didn't surprise him so he checked the kitchen. The enchanting smell of food met his nose as he opened the door that led to the kitchen. He entered to find Sanji cooking but no Luffy. He decided to ask Sanji if he knew anything. "Hey Sanji. Have you seen Luffy?"

"No." he answered, a hint irritation in his voice. Usopp made a squeak as he quickly exited the room. He looked out onto the deck and sighed. He closed his eyes as he thought. " _Franky is recharging the Coup De Burst so I don't think, Luffy would be there. Luffy hardly ever goes near Zoro or Robin. He is no where near Brook. I don't see Chopper anywhere so he might still be working on whatever. Maybe Nami knows."_

Usopp opened his eyes as he started walking toward Nami's room. He knocked on the hard wood of the door that lead inside Nami's room. No reply or movement reached Usopp's ears and he sighed. He turned and was about to walk away, but before he could. The click of a door opening resonated from behind him. He twirled on his heels to be greeted by Nami, who looked uneasy. "What do you Usopp?" she said giving a quick smile.

Usopp stared at Nami in suspicion. "Have you seen Luffy?" Nami shook her head and asked if that was all. Usopp nodded once before the door slammed closed. The sudden movement made Usopp jump. Usopp squinted his eyes in suspicion once again. "Maybe... Nah, Luffy is too much of an idiot." He turned again before a muffled yell that could've easily been ignored or unheard reached Usopp's ears.

Usopp turned on his heels again and knocked on the door. "Oi, Nami are you alright? What's going on in there?" No reply came, but Usopp wasn't going to let that stop him from potentially saving his friend. Usopp took out his trusty midnight black slingshot, the Kuro Kabuto. He then opened the door and entered. "Sorry for entering without your permission but-"

Usopp stopped talking from the shock that coursed through his body from what he saw. ( **I'm not going to write it and gore is about to start)** Blood quickly rushed to his cheeks as he stuttered words. Luffy was of course trying to scream but his voice quickly faded. Nami glared at Usopp as she walked over. Usopp took a step back and was apologizing quickly. Nami grabbed Usopp by the hair before she viciously threw him onto the floor. She then slammed the door that led the cool air of the sea into the room.

Usopp was sweating from nervousness and was also close to pissing his pants. "Oi, Nami I said I was sorry okay! I just thought you were in trouble!" Nami walked over and drove her foot into his face. Usopp started wiggling his arms in pain though he was used to it by all the beating she gave him previously.

Nami lifted her foot again before stomping onto his gut, hard. This was new to Usopp as he grabbed his stomach instinctively and coughed. "OW!"

"St... op." said Luffy before his energy depleted.

Nami sighed deeply as she put her face into her right hand. Usopp sat up and was backing away. He then looked at Luffy to see him look weak. He then noticed the sea prism handcuffs on his wrists. "Um, Nami. Why is Luffy handcuffed with sea prism handcuffs?"

Nami grinned. "Because he's mine and I can't let him go." Usopp became startled and confused by that statement. Nami started walking toward Usopp. "Usopp. I want you to know that you were one of my best friends and I can't thank you enough for that."

Usopp's blood ran cold as he stuttered. "W-what are y-you t-talking about?" Usopp gripped his slingshot tightly. " _What am I doing? Nami's my best friend, she wouldn't..."_ he thought as he eyed her carefully.

"I can't let you go, in risks that I may not see my precious Luffy ever again. So..." Nami closed the distance between them and reached for his slingshot. Usopp quickly grabbed a pop green and loaded it before pulling but before he could Nami grabbed the right side of the slingshot and pulled on it, snapping it. The pop green fell out of Usopp's grasp as it fell to the floor.

Nami ripped the slingshot out of Usopp's hands and threw it behind her. She then drove her fist up Usopp's family jewels. Usopp yelled out in pain but Nami covered his mouth. Nami let go of Usopp as he fell to the floor, clutching his family jewels. Nami went over to her desk and looked under it. Duck tape and a knife was located there. she took out both items. She returned to Usopp and duck taped his mouth.

Usopp's eyes widened as he tried to struggle away from Nami. Nami dropped the duck tape and grabbed the knife and stabbed Usopp in the chest. Usopp wiggled in pain as muffled screams escaped from his duck taped mouth. Nami dropped the knife that was covered in crimson red blood. She then grabbed the duck tape and grabbed both of Usopp's hands before duck taping them together. She then went down to his feet. Usopp was panicking as the sound of air being sucked in resonated form his nose.

Usopp tried kick around but Nami grabbed the knife and stabbed his right foot. Blood squirted out as she pulled the knife out. She then grabbed the bloody foot and slammed it down next to the other one. After a great struggle, she tied them together. She then threw the duck tape away from the duo as she stood up.

"St... op... it..." said Luffy as he tried to move and scream. "Uso...pp..."

( **Hardcore and detailed gore is up ahead)**

Adrenaline pumped through Usopp's blood stream as he tried to struggle and scream for help. Nami grabbed Usopp and sat him up. "Okay Usopp. I'll try and make this quick." Usopp struggled even more. Nami frowned. "If you keep moving like that, I might stab another part that could be very painful to you."

Usopp couldn't hear Nami as he tried rolling away. Nami sighed as she stabbed the knife down. The sharp blade pierced Usopp's left side. Usopp let out a muffled scream out as a stray tear escaped his right eye. Nami pulled the knife out as blood squirted out, staining the wood beneath them. Nami then stabbed Usopp in the chest three times. Blood and little pieces of bone squirting out as Usopp's muffled screams started fading. Tears streamed down his face.

Luffy was screaming for Nami to stop but couldn't thanks to the sea prism hand cuffs. Nami then slashed Usopp's stomach open, blood gushed out of the wound. Usopp at this point stopped screaming as tears stopped streaming. His chest barely rising and lowering. Nami then stabbed Usopp's eyes. His eyes turned into bloody sockets as gut and organs started escaping the giant wound on his stomach. Foam escaped Usopp's lips as his chest rose once more. Nami then slashed his neck, killing him. Blood squirted out as most of Usopp's guts fell onto the floor. Blood squirted onto Nami's legs, feet, and torso. Nami dropped the bloody knife, a soft clanking sound resonating.

Luffy was quietly sobbing and he clenched his teeth as tight as he could. Nami chuckled slightly. Luffy glared at Nami in anger. Nami stretched. "It's been a while since a felt an adrenaline rush." She then looked at Luffy to see him glaring daggers at her, she frowned. She walked over and crouched down before she touched his right cheek. "Don't be mad. I did it for you."

Nami stood back up as she turned her back to Luffy. "I'll be right back, I need to wash and get rid of Usopp's body. I don't like the smell of iron and dead bodies."

* * *

 **A/N:** Bitches be crazy. That's all I'm going to say, and also I can go way worse with the gore, I just decided to go light since this is the first gore scene. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Please review!


	3. I Give Up and Thank You!

Hey guys, it's Tyiinva here and I have sad news (Probably happy for all of you). I have decided to give up on fanfics! I may return, but probably not. I would like to thank you all for reading this fanfic and leaving reviews if at all. So yeah... Thank you once again and... I guess, goodbye!


End file.
